


The Magical Titan

by Badass_midget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, titan/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_midget/pseuds/Badass_midget
Summary: In a world where those with magic was said to have caused the rein of titans, witches and wizards were sent underground in hope their wrath would pass. Autumn Rose. A girl from the past and who witnessed the horror of the titans which caused the four founders of the walls; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar slytherin, to erect the walls in the first place. Known once again as an outcast, a parasite, will Autumn be able to prove herself and brake free of the hold the past had on her after she had so mysteriously appeared in the base of the survey corps?Armin x Erwin. Past Erwin x Levi. Levi x Eren. Hange x Morbit. OC x titan.Don't like the ships don't read... This fic is going to be weird so be warned. Yes, this is crossed with Harry potter but most of the characters are not going to be in it, if they are going to be included than it will be in future chapters. So sorry if that disappointed you. Feedback is very much appreciated.





	The Magical Titan

The Magical Titan  
Prologue  
It was the year 719. Kids were playing, parents were gossiping and frankly everyone was happy. That’s when a rithmatic bannging started. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was like there was a giant walking, well running as the bannging was close together, towards them, but that's impossible. Isn't it? Autumn Rose sighed as she watched the other girls played, ignoring her. She was an orphan and nobody knew who her parents were. So the magicals didn't want to let her see the secrets of their race and the amazing feats they could produce. And the muggles, well they don't like the magicals that much though they live in peace so they don't want to get close to little Autumn in case she turns out to be a witch. So 5 year old Autumn rose was an outcast in both the magical and muggle races. The bangging got closer. Suddenly there was a scream and a giant? Ran out from the trees. There was panic as more of the giants joined the first. Autumn just stood there horrified as her village was torn to shreds, the people getting eaten in front of her little eyes. She soon came to her senses and ran while the giants were occupied. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them if they wanted to catch her. At first she thought she would be able to survive but then out of the corner of her eye she saw one giant brack of from the rest and started to pursue her. She saw the 4 elders from her village standing in a row with their eyes shut, chanting. Autumn didn't dare to interrupt them she ran to the safety of their magic. As she got closer she could make out what they were doing as they moved about in a majestic dance, ignoring the giants completely. Rowena Ravenclaw, her black hair moving around her hazel eyes shut as she waved her staff. Helga Hufflepuf, like Rowena her auben hair swirling in the wind, sapphire blue eyes once again closed and she was twirling her staff in the same dance as the other elders. Godric Gryffindor on the other hand, with his auburn hair and beard swirling in the essence of his magic and he chanted his spell as he moved with a grace that echoed his animagus form, a gryffin. And then there was Salazar Slytherin. He was moving with grace and beauty yet somehow every swish of his staff was sharp and angular. Autumn had no doubt his emerald eyes were glowing with power as his magic made even the air around him to stir. The footsteps of the giant had grown louder as the lythe girl made a final dash towards the elders. She was so close now just one more-  
BANG! Suddenly a huge wall was erected right in front of her with a huge wave of magic; just as she thought she had gotten to safety. She started hitting the gate of the wall with her small fists, at that moment forgetting the giant behind her in despair. That moment didn't last long though as the giant behind her roared in anger and started grabbing for the tiny girl. Autumn screamed in fear and started to run. Pain. She was in so much pain. Her lungs were burning, chest heaving and her legs felt like they were rushed under a house. She knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer as the giant was catching up to her already but she didn't want to die, so she pushed through the pain in her system and ran faster. The giant proved her point a second later as it grabbed her in its large palm. Autumn was screaming and begging for another chance as the giant lifted her to its mouth. Neither knew that this moment would be momentous and it's been written in the stars since time itself. The day the child and the titan became one and the same. The giant started to lower autumn down into its mouth and Autumn started to cry. Most 5 year olds would've been crying from the very start, but not Autumn. But of course she started to cry in the face of death as her doom came ever closer. Autumn’s legs hit the teeth of the giant soon followed by the rest of her body as she fell into the disgusting creatures mouth. She was caressed by its tongue as the saliva consumed her being. The throat started constricting trying to get it’s prize. Autumn held on to what she had desperately scrambling to get every chance of survival. She fell. Curling into a ball as she slid down the giant’s throat knowing that she didn stand a chance- that she never had a chance at the beginning. Autumn landed in the giants stomach, watching her world goes black. But she didn't know that she was glowing. Glowing with the vibrant pull of magic. This magic consumed her and the giants being as they formed a bond that most lovers didn't have. A bond of love. A bond of magic. And a bond of peace. And as soon as the bond settled down the two disappeared from what seemed to be the face of the earth, never to be seen again by the people in the new walls. But unknown by the two bonded, they were watched until their disappearance. The four elders- now known as the four founders of the wall- Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar, had watched them silently the whole time.


End file.
